1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular electrical circuit boards and breadboards for the purposes of mounting light fixtures and other electrical components thereto in an expandable and reconfigurable architecture. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an electrically connected circuit housed within a pegboard style board, whereby electronic accessories such as light fixtures, A/C power adapter devices and other electrical devices may be connected in a desired fashion using a latch mechanism or physically inserting wires into the apertures in the board. A plurality of boards may be connected in series to provide an expanded system of electrical connections, which may be powered by a single source.
The present invention comprises an electrical connectivity board that utilizes vertical columns of alternating hot-ground-neutral-ground connections to allow an electrical device having a hot/neutral or hot/neutral/ground wiring combination to be connected in any position along the board. The vertical columns of the board comprise an electrically connected series of leads, while leads for each column branch from connectors that rung the length of the boards and mate with adjacent boards. A plurality of boards may be joined together, wherein the connection may be achieved through physical, end-to-end connection using cam locks and a male/female electrical connector, or an extension cord member may be utilized to electrically connect two boards in different physical locations using a cord having the three electrical leads therein. A singular grid or a plurality of grids allows a user to configure an array of electrical connections for a particular setup or a specific task. This setup may include a large array of light fixtures whose position may be altered periodically, such as heating lamps for curing coatings on articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical light fixtures require connection to an A/C power source, which is achieved by connection of a pronged electrical plug into an electrical wall socket, wherein the prongs deliver current to associated hot/neutral wires within the wire of the plug, or in the case of a three-pronged wire, hot/neutral/ground. Typical installations of electrical sockets include a pair of outlets, which are provided together and spaced a given distance around a room. While not ideal, extension cords or power strips may be utilized to expand the connectivity of a singular outlet. Light fixture installations, alternatively, hardwire the electrical connectors of the fixture into existing, powered wiring by splicing the hot/neutral/ground wires together to affect a permanent electrical connection. These two types of installations are standard practice for providing power to light fixtures and similar electrical devices. While fulfilling their respective requirements and practical in their own right, the situation arises wherein a light fixture is desired to be temporarily hardwired into an electrical grid, easily removed therefrom and reconfigured to suit a particular need or requirement of a given task. These situations include those wherein a plurality of heating lamps or UV lamps may be necessary for a given project, but it is not desired to plug each individually into a wall socket or permanently hardwire the assembly.
A need therefore arises for a device that allows modular connectivity of hardwired electrical devices, whereby the devices may be temporarily attached to the device and removed therefrom when desired. The device may be mounted in any configuration to suit a particular need, thereby providing a modular device that allows a plurality of configurations. Such a device is desired to be expandable and easily mount/dismount electrical fixtures and devices therefrom.
The present invention provides a device that addresses these needs by providing modular electrical connectivity device that incorporates hot/ground/neutral wiring connections in a grid array to allow attachment of fixtures and similar electrical devices thereto in a modular and user-defined fashion. The grid array is offered in a pegboard style board, wherein vertically aligned columns of apertures provide physical locations for securement and connectivity of electrical leads from a fixture or electrical device. The columns are provided in a specific order to allow connection to the leads in any position, wherein that position will supply a hot/ground/neutral combination across three columns. The apertures of the pegboard provide structural support for large fixtures, which is provided by a latch or hook device with internal electrical wiring or electrical connectivity to affect transference of current, in the form of a hot/ground or hot/ground/neutral combination. Several boards may be connected to provide a large grid of electrical connections, which are safely housed within the interior of a pegboard style structure, eliminating loose wiring, shorts or risk of electrical shock. The fixtures connectors achieve an electrical connection within the apertures without splicing wires or exposing the user to a bare wire during installation or removal.
Related devices in the art include electrical connectivity boards and breadboards for the purposes of creating a temporary circuit design. While useful for circuit building, these devices are generally for smaller scale electrical components, including placement of resistors, capacitors and similar devices in an arrangement to affect a given output based on an input. These devices lack the ability to attach larger fixture thereto and provide an expanded electrical grid or physical support for fixtures attached thereto. Other devices are limited to a particular aspect of electrical grid boards that limit their ability to function as the present invention is intended.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,411,134 to Steinfeld is one such patent that discloses an electrical mounting board and method for fabrication, wherein hybrid ground lines are interconnected through a substrate core to form a grid of electrical connections. The ground lines are substantially parallel in configuration and formed on the same level. The Steinfeld device is adapted for more efficiently routing signal lines and electrical components on a circuit board. It is designed as a grid within a substrate to provide improved layout of electrical components on a printed circuit board (PCB). While similar to the present invention in the fact that a grid of electrical connections are provided in a grid format, its uses and intent differ. The present invention is adapted to be used on a larger scale, wherein electrical boards are provided, wherein electrical connections on each board provide a modular interface to mount various macro scale electrical devices, such as light fixtures and the like, and to provide a grid that can connect to a plurality of grids in a modular and configurable fashion to suit a given need or preference by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,950 to Tarrats is another device that discloses a means of affecting an electrical connection between printed circuit boards utilizing removable connect clips having lateral contact elements that engage portions of a printed circuit board. The Tarrats device discloses a contact or interconnecting means between an array or plurality of printed circuit boards, and providing electrical connection therebetween. The present invention provides an expandable grid that utilizes electrical connectors or an extension cord member to affect an electrical connection and flow of power between a plurality of boards, providing a configurable set of boards that may derive power and have electrical connection over several boards. The means for facilitating this connection differ from the Tarrats disclose. While adapted for its specific task of connecting printed circuit boards and providing electrical connection between a plurality of boards, the structure and means for the connection differ from the present invention.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,173 to Thompson describes a device for building an electrical circuit and connectivity for electrical equipment, particularly for an electrical apparatus that provides a breadboard or temporary electrical design architecture. The device comprises an electrical board that permits the assembly of electrical components thereon, whereby the board provides electrical contacts necessary to build the connect the desired components. While the Thompson device provides a device for building and connecting electrical components, its structure and design diverge from the elements disclosed by the present invention. The present invention provides a greater degree of modularity by providing a grid of electrical connections, aligned in a grid format and in such a fashion to allow connection of electrical components and fixtures thereto, while providing a modular interface and expandable design.
The present invention provides a modular and expandable electrical connectivity grid that provides power and support for electrical fixtures and similar electrical devices requiring hot/neutral or hot/neutral/ground connections to function. Its structure and design substantially diverges in elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing electrical connectivity devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.